


Across the Centuries

by SEV_07



Series: Set Back In Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, I swear just read it cuz I at least think its not that bad, I'll experiment the plot along the way, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Samurai, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Weird Plot Shit, sad ending??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07
Summary: "Love isn't real I think.""Well, I think it is.""You do hmm?""I'll show you it is."---Hinata Shouyou never believed in love.Until he is thrown into time, back to the past, ironically in a woman's body, and meets a dark-haired samurai.---[Kagehina. Historical. Medieval/Old Japanese Era setting. Genderbender. Ongoing]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Various Ships - Relationship
Series: Set Back In Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907392
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Notes

Please read <333

\---

**Disclaimer!!**

**I do not own Haikyuu!! and it's characters, this book is a work of fiction and the plot are exclusively the author's work of imagination.** **Plagiarism is a crime.**

\---

This book is inspired by a Filipino historical novel by @UndeniablyGorgeous (Wattpad). When I read her novel I swear I cried. And now Imma test it out on Kagehina

So here we are again, I haven't finished my series yet so... ((T-T))

I wrote this book bcz I was kinda used to seeing a femhinata story revolving only in volleyball so I wrote this for the sake of my own fantasies HAHHAHAHAHAHHA

Support my other books too wuv wuv wuv if you just like to. HAHHAHAHAHHAHA why am I shameless? T-T

\---

This fic is in Wattpad too!!: [fujoshtickss](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas)

Follow me on twitter: [@Sevvy_07](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)

Without further ado.

Enjoy!!

~ Sev

\---

Book started on July 11, 2020.


	2. Prologue I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have read the first prologue, I just wanna say I divided the prologue into two parts. And this will be the first one

Red lights.

Blue lights.

The sound of ambulances blaring.

The night drew near.

Sobs and silent tears.

"My son... please, please save my son," a mother hiccuped, holding a hand over her chest as she let the people take her son inside the emergency room.

A ginger-haired teenage girl was also crying, sitting on the bench beside the room, hands covering her eyes

Waiting.

Time passing.

Watching and staring at the white walls, the doors opened and a woman clad in white came out.

She breathed deeply and eyed the ginger-haired woman whose face was a mess. Face expectant, face asking for hope.

Hope because her son actually dropped down a mountain.

"I'll be frank Mrs. Hinata. Your son, he's in critical condition. As of now he's in comatose but based on the scans and the amount of damage inflicted upon his brain, there's no guarantee that he'll wake up again."

The woman blacked out in shock.

\----  
  
  


It was daytime.  
  


Yet cold.

  
  


Dark.  
  
  


Shivering body in pain.  
  
  


"Where the heck did he go?" a young man with whose hair was dark like shadows looked through the bushes. Leaves sticking to his tattered black kimono in the process.  
  
  


"Neko where are you," he called out to the bushes, pushing away the branches of the plants.  
  
  


His eyes stopped when he saw a faint silhouette upon the clearing of boulders and fog, orange and red passed his eyes.  
  
  


"Huh??" he breathed out, eyes dimming when he saw the figure laying down the mountain. A few wolves surrounding the figure.  
  
  


He frantically moved to the person, once in a clearer view he saw.  
  


A girl, hair so bright seemed flaming, wearing a kimono whose colors were red and blues.   
  


He quickly finished off the wolves, re-sheathing the sword back at his side.  
  


His hand twitched as he looked for life on the tattered girl, checking and seeing that her body was only injured. Sighing in relief when he realized the girl was still alive.  
  
  


He looked up to the tree branches, and there he saw shreds of cloth.  
  
  


"She must've fallen down," he mumbled and tended to the girl. Wrapping a cloth around her to warm her up. He carefully picked her up and headed to his place.  
  
  


Smoke was emitting from the house's bamboo chimney. The wooden house stood in a clearing between trees. Before he could even enter the yard of the house a person greeted him with surprise written across his face.  
  
  


"Oya, oya, oya~~ what's this?" the bed-head haired male's lips curved to tease him. Grunting in reply, he entered the house and carefully laid down the girl in the area of the house where they usually sleep. Resting her head   
  
  


"She's wounded," he pointed out and walked out. The bedhead haired nodded and went outside, walking to the backyard of the house.   
  
  


There two more men were chopping down wood. One whose hair was long, black, and curly was tied back. And the other had silver hair, longer strands also tied.  
  
  


"Suga-chan," the bed head haired male called out to the silver-haired. Two looked back at him.   
  
  


He cocked his head to the direction of the house, "You're needed," the silver-haired nodded and set down his ax, leaving the other to continue what he was doing.  
  
  


As they walked to the house's entrance, "What happened?" the silver-haired asked.  
  
  


"He bought back a girl," the silver-haired one whose name was Suga, widened his eyes, "A-a girl? K-kuroo is h-he--?"  
  
  


"No!" the bedhead haired cackled, "No he's not introducing a lover!"   
  
  


"She's wounded and unconscious," he finished as they entered the house. Suga immediately tended to the girl. He stopped to look at the man named Kuroo.  
  
  


"Uh excuses?" he stated at the two and pointed at the girl, implying that he's going to remove a few clothes off.  
  
  


"But you'll get to see her?" the male called Kuroo whined, Suga rolled his eyes, "I am a physician for this purpose."  
  
  


Upon the two leaving, he began so help out the young woman's injuries. He stopped for a moment when he recognized her hair color.  
  
  


"Without a doubt," he whispered and tended to her injuries. Evident that she must've fallen down and was bleeding because of blade slashes.  
  
  


Herb scent circled.  
  


The girl's eyes still closed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay I re-arranged the prologue
> 
> Hope you loved it
> 
> ~ Sev


	3. Prologue II

The sound of the television.

A cartoon movie pulled up on the screen.

"Ew," he cringed when the characters kissed, his sister's head snapped at him, "Nii-san! It's not ew! Can't you see it's romantic?" the teenage girl dreamily sighed as she watched the two animated characters brush their lips on each other.

"Happy endings again?" He sighed and shook his head before heading to the kitchen for a small bowl of rice, "Why does every love story have a happy ending?" he rolled his eyes as he stuffed his cheeks with rice.

"Not every story has a happy ending Shouyou. Everything still goes on. Here, or maybe in another universe. A person's soul will continue to love,"

"Another universe? Seriously mom, what Korean drama did you watch this time?"

"Mhm shut up you, and stop eating the rice! The side dish isn't finished yet!" she pointed her ladle at him, she sighed and spoke, "Love can transcend across time."

"H-how?" his brows furrowed, cringe creeping up his spine.

"Simply because time watches over us all," she answered and continued to cook their breakfast, he shook his head again, "Mom you're so corny."

"Then stop being bitter Shou!" She turned at him and raised her brows, "Show me your girlfriend," she demanded.

"Mom I don't have any," He whined and stomped his feet, his mother always tells him this and it's irritating him.

"I want to focus on my studies this school year, if I fail third-year I won't be able to enter college," he explained as he played the rice bits on his bowl.

"How about volleyball?" his mother asked him, concern evident in her face.

"What is volleyball?" he scoffed and stood up to fetch his bag on the couch, ignoring his mother's shouts for breakfast being almost ready.

Shouyou stopped playing volleyball when he was a first-year, he was discouraged by people that say volleyball isn't just for people of his height.

He didn't need to be told twice, and so when the team lost because of him, he immediately stopped playing. 

He loved volleyball. But like a common quote, 'Some things aren't just for you.' 

It just wasn't for him.

He held a hand over his numb legs.

Even if he tries hard to practice daily, staying up all alone to close the clubroom and the gym on a winter day, practicing with the wall, doing jogs alone, doing everything alone.

He'll die never touching a volleyball again.

\---

The day went normally, Shouyou ate lunch with his dear friend Yachi. Spent the lectures almost dozing off, and went home early.

"Hinata-kun, we have a practice match with another school today, I'll go ahead," Yachi waved at him, he gave a loose smile and nodded.

_'Practice match...'_

Shouyou turned to the bus stop, he was spaced out, thinking about too many things at once. 

He'd be lying if he says he doesn't love volleyball. But he long ago understood that he can't play anymore.

He sat down the empty bench of the bus stop, looking up at the carbon fiber roofing of the shade.

He feels too empty.

There he remembered his own smiles when he gets to hold a ball, his smile when he gets to hold every detail of the volleyball in his hands.

"Maybe you just need a love life," his other friend, a freckled boy named Yamaguchi, would often joke.

"I don't need love," he'd answer with no hesitation. The close to the green-haired boy would just playfully slap his back.

"C'mon Hinata, I know you just miss playing. Maybe you should just come back," Yamaguchi's face would always be molded with worry.

He'd never answer back whenever he says that. _'If it's that easy why not?'_

Hinata sighed repeatedly, wrapping the scarf warmly on the crook of his neck, breathing out that'd be seen in the air, pink cheeks and nose tip. He sighed again.

All of a sudden, Shouyou almost jumped off his seat when an old man suddenly was seated beside him.

"W-wha--??" He held a hand over his chest. Looking at the old man who had white hair and had sideburns, stubble on his chin, just wearing a white sleeveless undershirt, a pair of old pants, and slippers.

"Young man you were thinking about something so deeply you didn't notice me," the old man chuckled.

"Ah.... uh.... mhm..." Shouyou nodded after contemplating. He wasn't sure whether the old man walked to the seat or came out of nowhere.

"Is it perhaps about love?" the old man asked and wiggled his brows.

_'What's with love and people these days? Don't they think of anything else?'_ Shouyou asked, irritated in his head.

"Uh no, old man. I'm simply thinking about something _more important_ than love which is life decisions," he looked away, emitting an aura that he obviously didn't like the topic.

"Mhmm... do you believe that love can change people?" he shook his head.

_'Again, what's with people?'_

"We choose who we want to be, nobody changes us. And being changed by love is the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my entire life."

The old man roared in laugher.

"Indeed that is true son," the man laughed again, "But you see, love is powerful. No matter who you are, it'll come to you eventually."

"Uhh...yeah," he half-heartedly agreed, wanting to get out of the conversation he couldn't last at the most.

He uttered a happy prayer when the bus pulled afront them. He immediately stood up, he looked at the old man to wave a little.

He looked at the old man and awkwardly smiled before stepping up the bus. The old man waved back and smiled.

He swiped his card on the machine and proceeded to take a seat on the window corner of the bus where a seat was available and waved again at the old man who gave him a toothy smile. 

He didn't know why he had shivers.

Once seated, he looked at the window again to look if the old man was still waving at him.

But he wasn't there.

Again he felt shivers run up his spine.

He shook off his thoughts and took out an mp3 player, plugged in his earphones and listened to the music.

Fingers were tapped along with the beat of the music, the bus was now heading up the mountains.

Humming along with the song, he let out a yelp when all of a sudden the bus swerved.

_SCREECH_

His heart thumped, the people who were also on the bus started to react, he breathed deeply to calm himself down.

A baby started to cry, his mother holding him closer to her chest. Shouyou gulped when another child cried as the bus continued to swerve on sharp angles.

Women screamed, men were yelling at the driver who was also panicking and was trying to put a stop to the uncontrolled bus.

Someone from the opposite aisle who had a man bun and a few stubbles on his chin clasped his hand to pray.

_SHATTER_

His ears rung when his head hit the window.

Blacking out.

He opened his eyes, liquid oozed from his head.

Silhouette of people frozen on their spots.

The bus hanged over the cliff.

But humans were smart, the man with a man bun from earlier broke a window and helped the people out of the bus.

He stood up despite his forehead trickling with blood, he took the crying child in his arms and they headed to the window.

He peeked the girl's head on the window and a man helped him hoist the girl off.

Hinata looked back at where he was seated earlier.

There a woman was crying as she struggled to remove the baby from being pierced at the arm by a small metal shard, "My son! My son!" Her bloodied cheeks flowed tears. The baby was wailing.

Hinata ran back to the woman and helped, "Let me help," he used his bare hands to break off the metal shard from where it was attached. 

After it snapped the bus once again moved closer to the edge. The people outside screamed.

He held the baby carefully in his arms, "Go first!" she commanded at the woman who nodded and went to the window, him with the baby followed next.

Hinata gulped when he heard the bus creaking, he knew he had no chance. If he'll take another step, he and the baby will surely fall down the mountain.

The woman was now out the window, he carefully handed the baby to the woman who immediately tended at the bloodied child.

His tears started to build up.

He smiled at the people who were expectant for him to go out.

He moved his left leg.

The bus creaked.

He closed his eyes as it escaped a tear.

"Go out now!" the woman screamed at him, also tearing up.

He smiled.

The smile he forgot to wear in the past years.

The smile that people said had warmth in it.

The smile that made people call him a sun.

And the bus stumbled back, the people screamed.

He felt like he was floating in the air as the bus dropped down. He couldn't hear anything. It was silent.

He closed his eyes to darkness.

Accepting once again.

Long ago he knew.

_"Ah... I really died never touching a volleyball again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay NYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> I hope you loved it!!
> 
> ~ Sev


End file.
